


Mirrors on Bespin

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Bespin, Character Death, Cloud City, Im sorry in advance that I brought Him back, M/M, Millenium Falcon, Original Character - Freeform, Post RotJ, Some Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars original trilogy - Freeform, canonverse, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: Han Solo and Luke Skywalker return to Cloud City, what could possibly go wrong this time?





	Mirrors on Bespin

Han laid wide awake, his eyes straining slightly in the dark of the night to watch Luke. His faint outline squirmed constantly, a recently, nightly occurrence that had been worrying Han more and more. In the mask of the night, he reached out and brushed his fingertips along one of Luke’s bare arms. 

He was warm to the touch, the soft hair on his arms reminded Han of a round, fuzz covered fruit that he had once found for sale on a planet he couldn’t recall the name of. With his touch, Luke stilled and let out a small whine. 

Luke…” Han said gently, letting his fingers draw slowly up to Luke’s shoulder. 

Luke bolted upright, waking up startled. Quickly he looked around in panic, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his eyes landed on Han. 

 

“Wha-” Luke started, but Han cut him off, 

“Talk to me kid.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Luke mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. 

“You’re having nightmares.” 

Luke remained silent. 

“Please talk to me. I don’t know, maybe- maybe I can help.” Han continued, but Luke shook his head in disagreement. 

“There’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Han had never met anyone more stubborn than himself, of course that was before he met Luke. He had a talent in keeping things bottled up, much to Han’s frustration. The kid seemed determined to always play hero and evidently that meant not letting anyone see inside of him. Han had managed to crack into his shell piece by piece, slowly extracting things from Luke that were events that he wished would have happened to himself so that the kid could just be happy for a few cycles. 

His eyes just barely made out the fact that Luke was holding his gloved hand with his opposite. 

“It’s bothering you again.” He states, shifting his position. 

“It’s… they told me the ghosting would go away. It's only gotten worse Han.” He let out a sad laugh, letting his hair fall into his eyes as he bowed his head down. Han leaned over and grabbed Luke’s arm gently. 

“Can I take it off?” Han asked, referencing the worn-leather glove that seldom left Luke’s hand. Luke was hesitant, but he allowed him to do it. Slowly the glove was pulled off, and the glove set aside. Han interlinked his finger’s with Luke’s, just barely able to feel the geared mechanics.. It would never had made a difference to the smuggler. He brought his hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips against his knuckles.

Luke was greatful that Han couldn’t see his flushed cheeks in the dark. 

“Just wish there was something I could do.” Han says softly, continuing to kiss the top of Luke’s hand. 

“This helps.” Luke gives a warm smile, watching Han closely. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you must have a magic touch or somethin’ “ 

Han pulled Luke into his lap, the younger man quickly adjusting so he could hide his face in the crook of Han’s neck. He treasured the fact that Han was always so warm compared to how cold the air in the Falcon was. It seemed that no matter how long he had been away from Tatooine for, he still had not adjusted to any temperatures colder than what the twin suns had provided.

“You always manage to hide your face right when I’m about to kiss you.” Han chuckled, making Luke scrunch up his nose. He pulled his face away and straightened his posture so he was tall enough to be looking down at him. 

“Adorable.” Han mutters before tilting his chin up to kiss Luke, their mouths meeting. The pair could never manage just one short kiss, usually managing to require someone else to interrupt them- though even that did not work sometimes. 

“C’mon, let's take a walk.” Han smiles as he pulled back, letting his fingers graze over the thin fabric that covered his back.

“This always feels silly.” Luke remarked, crawling out of Han’s lap and to the edge of the bed. He let his socked feet graze the smooth floor of the Falcon. 

“But it makes you feel better.” Han responds, tilting his head to the side as he watched Luke turn into a silhouette. The light of the hallway illuminated the edges of his body in their dark room. 

He looked so different now. 

Han remembered their first meeting at the Mos Eisley cantina on Tatooine. 

He had looked so small in his baggy clothes. His hair was long over-do for a haircut and was falling into his eyes, his fingers fumbling to brush it out of his line of vision. He remembered Luke jumping up to defend his piloting abilities. Han soon after realized that Luke had every reason to brag. He was certainly an incredible pilot, able to control an X-wing like it was an extension of his body. 

He didn’t look like that small farm boy any more with a large sense of wonder filling his bright blue eyes. 

Luke was a Jedi now, a Jedi Knight who had suffered through so much in such a short amount of time that Han wondered how he still managed to carry himself so well. He wasn’t as small anymore either. Of course, still shorter, but he was easily close to surpassing him when it came to muscles. 

Han loved it. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently and briefly to the back of his left arm. Luke looked back, a lopsided, questioning smile on his lips. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, watching as Han moved to sit next to him at the edge of the bed. 

“Just admiring you.” Han shrugged before getting up completely and offering Luke his hand. 

Luke shook his head as the smile remained on his face. He wished he could remember the exact moment that Han cracked the shell he was in and became more openly affectionate. 

It had to be during the celebration after the Battle of Endor. 

He had arrived later, the Ewoks and rebels were already well into their celebration. Han had grabbed him tightly by the waist and kissed him in front of everyone before he could even register the scenery. 

“I knew you’d come back.” Han had whispered to him, studying his face with a hint of desperation and worry still clouding in his eyes.

“I’ll always come back to you.” His hands traveled up, resting on Han’s check which was rough from stubble. 

Han frowned suddenly,

“Luke? What’s wrong.” 

Luke had just given him a small, wry smile. 

“Later.” 

—

The two made slow laps around the Falcon, their fingers laced together as the talked quietly. 

“C’mon Han we’ve talked about this.” Luke gave a small sigh.

“Yes, and I’ve said I’d argue against the whole council.” 

“I… we can’t Han. We don’t have time, not until these types of missions lighten up. I couldn’t leave a child on base while we went out and risked our lives.” Han could hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

“And it’s not right that they won’t let us take time off.” He grumbled. 

“They need Jedi and experienced war heroes.” 

“And we need time to be ourselves. Stars Luke, we haven’t even had a proper wedding ceremony yet.” 

Luke’s free hand went up to his neck as he pulled a chain out from under his shirt. There was a plain silver ring. He always kept it there during missions, deeply afraid of losing it. 

“Won’t stop me from calling you my husband.” 

A smile pressed into Han’s mouth, 

“Please never stop.” 

Luke stopped them quickly, delivering a short kiss to the corner of Han’s mouth before continuing to walk. 

“What names had we talked about again?” Luke asked softly. 

“Gaze, Shmi, Rey and Quin.” Han said thoughtfully,  
“Shmi was your grandmother, right?” 

Luke nodded and tried to fight back a yawn. 

“C’mon Luke, lets go have some good dreams about these little ones. 

—

By the time Luke woke up, Han had already untangled himself from him and presumably went to go assist Chewie. Once again he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he swung his legs so the dangled off the side of the bed. 

After a few moments he walked to the cockpit and looked out the view-port. 

Luke had never wanted to see Bespin again after the last time he left it. Every bone in his body felt stiff as he watched their landing approach through the window of the cockpit. It was a shame how beautiful it was. Pink and yellow clouds filling a sky crowded with floating buildings and more ships than he could count. He couldn’t bring himself to find joy in any of it. The spires descending from the building’s bellies were what forced him to finally look away. Han noticed Luke leave and frowned, looking over at Chewie who told him he had everything handled. 

“You know we would not be here if it wasn’t necessary.” Han said gently, walking after Luke. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. It’s so beautiful but I can't bare to look at any of it.” He shakes his head, his hand slowly going to hold his gloved one. Han reaches out and grabbed his wrist to stop him, 

“Screw that. This time we’re both getting out of here together and in the same way we came.” He rubbed his thumb over the leather of Luke’s glove. 

“I don’t know if it’s going to be that easy.” Luke sighed just as Chewie walked through the doorway.

“Uughghhhgh aaahnruh.” He says, almost as if he had heard Luke say it wasn’t going to be easy. 

“What do you mean we’re not getting a landing permit?” Han held Luke’s hand tighter, clearly agitated. 

“Awwgggghhh.” Chewie threw his arms up.

“No one’s there?” Luke questioned, looking up at Han with concern. 

Han pulled Luke back into the cockpit and went immediately for the com system. 

“This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. I’m trying to reach Lando Calrissian. He’s expecting our arrival.” Han spoke loudly, still sounding agitated. Luke still wondered what had happened with Lando all of those years ago. Both of them refused to talk about it, but the way they fight about the Falcon, he’s pretty sure it might be the center of the argument. 

There was no response on the com system, not even a scratch that might indicate that there was a bad signal. 

“I don’t like this Han.” Luke mumbles, his eyes wandering the skyline in front of them. 

“If this is his idea of a joke- he knows very well that this isn’t the place for all of this.” Han pulled away from the com system and prepped the Falcon for landing. He didn’t notice that Luke had walked away again. Han frowned and grabbed the dice that were hanging before settling into the pilot seat to ease the Falcon onto the landing pad. 

Once they landed, Luke and Han left Chewie to stand guard on the Falcon. Chewie was fine with it, having some small repairs that he needed to complete anyway. 

Luke and Han walked up the long walkway, Han’s stomach swaying with uneasiness at the thought of bad memories. It didn’t help that the doors were left unlocked.  
They both slipped inside, but Luke grabbed Han’s hand, halting him before he could get too far.

“Take this.” Luke said, extending the hilt of his lightsaber out to Han. 

Han shook his head, a laugh rumbling low in his throat, 

“You know I can’t use one of those Luke.” But Luke just shrugged.

“It’s just like on Hoth. You shouldn’t need to use it but I rather you have it.” 

“If only I hadn’t lost that blaster…” Han mumbles, taking the cold cylindrical weapon from Luke. He turned it over in his hand, examining it with a small smile on his lips, 

“As nice as this one is I’m still used to your blue one. The green doesnt m-”

“Match my eyes.” Luke joined in with a smile before taking a step closer to Han, “I know. I miss it sometimes too.” Han meets Luke’s eyeline. Their mouth’s met, Han’s free hand snaking up to Luke’s cheek. When they broke away, Han put his hand in his pocket, 

“Hold out your palm.” 

“Huh?” Luke says, confused as he raises his non-gloved hand and presents Han his palm. 

Han wrapped a well-rusted but gold chain around Luke’s ring finger, letting the small dice on each end rest on his palm. He curled his fingers inward, holding Luke’s hand as Luke looked up at Han with widened eyes. 

“For luck.” Han smiles, shaking Luke’s hand gently for good measure. 

“Your dice? Han…”

 

“No, take them. It’ll make me feel better knowing you have them. You know I still don’t fully understand all of this… Force stuff.” He squeezed Luke’s hand before letting go.

“Meet back here?” Luke asked, holding the dice with a firm grip. 

“Meet back here.” Han repeated with a nod. He took a deep breath before heading off to where Lando’s office was. 

Han couldn’t stand being within the long corridors again. Every door looked like the one that lead to the carbon freezing room, every door made him grow more anxious. He gripped the lightsaber in his hand tighter, letting it give him a small sense of security. Though, it still didn’t give him too much confidence. 

Sure, he had used it on Hoth, but only for a moment. He had never used the thing in combat. In fact, Han had never even seen Luke use it in an actual fight, only in training against fake blaster fire. 

Han frowned and swallowed hard as he realized maybe he should have accepted Luke’s past offers to at least show him how to block a shot with it. The loud echoing of his own footsteps cut off his thoughts. 

He had never been a fan of quiet. 

Despite the bustle of activity outside the large windows, the inside of the building- once bustling and full of citizens, appeared to now be completely abandoned. His grown deepened, frustrated that Lando had neglected to give him updated information. It hit him suddenly that the Falcon had only connected to the city center’s com system because she still had it in her memory from last time. 

Just their luck. 

Han turned on his heel before freezing. If Lando wasn’t here, he could guarantee that G’loe Atasari was wasn’t around either. 

G’loe was a Bohgsha, a creature native to Bogshareen. They were large, from what Han could remember from back during his smuggling days. Their snouts were rounded and they had two short legs and two short arms. Their height came almost entirely from their torso. Luke had sworn that they were a friendly species, but the way this trip was going he wasn’t entirely removing the possibility that the Bohgsha were more than willing to trade hands. Unfortunately, the Bohgsha were also incredible trackers and G’loe would be a grand help to Luke who was trying to find his old lightsaber.

Han headed off back the way he came, back past the large windows and identical doors and-

“Han!” Luke yelled from somewhere he couldn’t see. Han looked around a bit frantically before realizing what door he was standing in front of. 

“Kid?” Han asked, waking closer to the door slowly. Luke repeated his name again and Han stepped inside. 

The carbon freezing room still had the awful, bitter smell that made Han want to run. His eyes swept the room, trying to stomach it all. He paused when he spotted Luke who was staring down into the carbon chamber in the floor. Somewhere along the line he must have picked up a dark, black cloak. For the briefest moment Han questioned it, but quickly remembered he had no clue what Luke came to Bespin wearing those few years ago. 

Luke turned around, his old, blue lightsaber clipped to his belt. 

Han managed a small smile, 

“Hey, you found it. Guess that Bohgsha was a good tracker after all- didn’t think you’d find it so fast.”

Luke looked down and unhooked his lightsaber turning it over in his hand as he studied it for a brief moment. 

It whirred to life, emitting it’s beautiful, bright blue glow. 

Han barely noticed that Luke’s fingers had motioned downward when all of a sudden he was on the floor. 

“What was that for?” He mumbled, stomach feeling uneasy at the smile that Luke was giving the lightsaber. He strode smoothly over to Han and barely gave eye contact as he used the force to retrieve the green lightsaber from Han’s hand. He still hasn't spoken a word. 

The clone stepped closer. 

“K-kid? What’s gotten into you?” Han could feel his heart starting pounding in his chest. The durasteel under his calloused hands felt hot compared to the ice cold gaze coming from the clone. Luke’s clone ignited his stolen lightsaber, it’s green light reflecting off of the clone’s pale skin. Clone Luke’s gaze shifted from the lightsaber back to Han. 

“Never thought I’d see you scared.” He stated over the crackling energy of the sabers. 

Han swallowed hard, yet shook his head and tried to muster up one of his lopsided smiles. 

“Me? Scared? C’mon kid, you know I’ve b-“ 

Clone Luke brought the blue lightsaber down so its energy-filled tip was mere inches away from Han’s neck. 

“You’ve never believed in me.” He mutters, shaking his head. Han forced a laugh,

“Just because I don’t get the whole Jedi thing doesn’t mean- 

“Get up.” The clone commanded, pulling his lightsaber away from his neck. Han scrambled to his feet and put his hands in the air in surrender. One could’ve seen his hands shaking from a mile away. 

“Luke I-” 

With a single, quick movement the clone passed the stolen lightsaber blade through Han’s chest. The impact shook him, forcing him back, but it was already too late. Han looked at the spot where the lightsaber was connected just as it was powered off. He brought his eyeline up, making eye contact with the clone that stood in front of him. His eyes were glossy, and a single wet track lead down to his gaping mouth. 

“Luke-” Han stumbled forward, coughing out a small laugh as he sunk to his knees, “I love you.”

Down in one of the lower corridors, Luke felt pain rip through him before everything felt empty. He felt his heart sink when he realized Han’s presence was gone from within him. He tried to concentrate harder, using all that he could to reach into the force and try to feel Han. 

There was nothing. 

Luke went running, not even explaining to G’loe where he was going. His footing faltered as he ran up flights of steps and he had to keep using the force to support himself so he was balanced upright again. Not that it mattered. 

He knew he was too late. Luke stumbled into the room, his senses seemingly failing him as he saw what happened. 

The clone turned around, a menacing grin on his face. In his hands he held a blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber, both ignited and illuminating his dark cloak, 

“Luke Skywalker. I think you just lost someone very important to you.” He chuckled. Luke looked at his clone with widened eyes, a taste of horror rushing down his spine. He couldn’t ignore the ghost pains in his hand any longer, the feeling intensifying and making him want to scream in pain. He was too distraught to try and correlate why.

“What did you do?” Luke gaped, barely able to look down at the floor.

Luke was staring at himself. More cold. 

If it wasn’t for the incredible amount of pain surging through him he might have thought that this was all some terrible nightmare. 

Luke willed the force to carry one of the lightsabers towards him, but nothing happened. 

“You’re weak, Skywalker.” The clone shook his head,  
“Did your masters never tell you that feelings and bonds would be your downfall?” His voice was mocking now. 

Luke gave no response as he watched his mirror swing both lightsabers in circles at his sides.  
His mind was too cloudy to try and make any sense of it and he was already using whatever chunk that wasn’t clouded to devise a plan.

He just narrowly dodged the first swing that came at him. He needed to concentrate. 

The next few were easier to dodge and he took the opportunity to get into the clones mind. It was just enough of a twisting distraction that he was able to use the force to pull the blue lightsaber away. 

The one that Han had loved so much. 

For once, he was grateful for its loud humming that filled his ears. 

It clashed brightly against the green one, 

“You’re smart Skywalker, but are you smart enough?” The clone laughs. 

Again that twisted smile. Blue lightning appeared at his fingers and shot forward, filling Luke with pain for a moment.

He remembered the cave, seeing his own appear in his father’s mask. 

“You underestimate me.” Luke said loudly shaking the pain away. Their sabers clashed repeatedly. 

After several minutes he took his opportunity, force pushing the clone to make him stumble back. He swung forward and in his next breath, his opponent was lifeless.

 

Luke fell to his knees next to Han, letting his face rest in the crook of his neck. What once was warm skin was now cold, as if whatever light was inside him had completely drained out. His fingers slid just above the wound, hovering over it as he shut his eyes tight. He fell into complete concentration, acting like he could somehow reverse this. 

He couldn't, Luke knew this. 

Under his fist, he grasped tightly at the fabric of Han’s jacket. 

Chewbacca’s large paw grabbed his shoulder suddenly as he growled with sad urgency. 

“I can’t go.” Luke responded to him, his voice making him sound like the smallest person in the galaxy. Chewie repeats himself, causing Luke to look up in frustration. His irises looked even brighter against the light red that was spread across the rest of his eyes from crying.

“I'm not leaving him.” He snapped, voice cracking as pain and anger flushed through him. 

Exactly what the Emperor would have craved from him. 

Chewie pried Luke off of Han, and lifted his fallen friend. Later he would realize that Chewie was just as distraught as he was but hid it down to complete his duty of getting Luke to safety.

Luke grabbed both of his lightsabers from the ground and scrambled to catch up with Chewbacca. 

-

Luke hadn’t spoken a word since he shut the doors on the falcon. Not able to bare being in his quarters, he was curled up in the empty ones with his knees pulled into his chest. He couldn’t muster a thought, his expression completely blank. 

Everything felt cold. 

He could almost hear Obi-Wan and Yoda scolding him, disappointed looks in their faces. No sympathy. They had warned him against this, against forming bonds and feelings. He hadn’t listened. Yet he didn’t regret either. 

There was a loud rumble as the main hatch doors slid open, a noise Luke had still not grown used to. However this time he didn’t jump. In fact, he didn’t even realize anything was happening until someone wrapped their arms around his shoulders. That someone was his sister Leia who wore a very panicked yet sorrowful expression on her face. 

Luke didn’t ask how she had found them or even attempt to speak to her. He stayed in his same position, still staring at the wall. He didn’t even recognize that he had started crying again as Leia pulled him in closer, 

 

— 8 years later —

“Han Gaze Skywalker what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Luke questioned his son who was in the process of tying another small bow into his twin sister’s hair.

Han stopped suddenly, looking up at his dad with a grin before continuing, 

“Rey said she wanted her hair done like grandma’s.” He paused to point a small finger at the portrait of Padme that hung on the wall opposite of them. 

Luke let out a small chuckle before crossing the room and taking a seat on the floor next to his children. 

“I think it looks lovely.” He smiles, silently hoping that the bows weren’t knotting her hair too badly. 

“Did Grandma always wear her hair all pretty?” Rey asked, looking up at her dad with excited eyes. 

Luke’s gaze wandered to the large portrait of his mother. 

“I never met her.” He said half-heartedly, his hand going up to rub the back of his four year old son’s head,  
“But in everything I’ve seen- Yes. She was very beautiful. Just like you sunshine. 

“Am I beautiful too dadda?” Han asked, earning a smile from his father.

“Of course you are, my little bird.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw the silver band that never left his finger. For the briefest moment he thought of him. His daughter was beginning to bare more and more resemblance in her personality to his husband. He wondered what his reaction to all of the bows would have been. Yet, he let the thought pass with a small smile.

He knew he would have let their children put bows in his hair in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know that this fic was almost named “This is getting out of hand, now there are two of them!” until I realized that it kinda spoils a plot point. 
> 
> Happy 20th Phantom Menace, thank you for that quote in particular.
> 
> ps. G’loe is basically a capybara.... standing on its hind legs


End file.
